


Need you close

by bluehydrangeasdream



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehydrangeasdream/pseuds/bluehydrangeasdream
Summary: After sharing a bed with his angel the night of the almost-Apocalypse, Crowley doesn't seem willing to sleep anywhere that doesn't have Aziraphale close.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Need you close

After a lovely dinner, Crowley and Aziraphale ended up at Crowley's house drinking and talking as usual. Staying there through the night together was a new habit of theirs and the angel loved it. No one else was allowed there, so it made him feel special. 

Aziraphale never slept during the night though, no matter how much Crowley was trying to convince him; he always stayed awake reading books in the living room, while the demon was napping inside. He was well aware that his self control would vanish the moment he would lie down with him so he prefered to stay away. 

The only exception was the first time he stayed there. It was the night after the almost-Apocalypse and he and Crowley had shared a bed together. After that night the demon acted as if he didn't want to sleep ever again under a roof that didn't have the angel under it too. So either at his house or at the bookshop, he always took his naps now with Aziraphale around. 

The angel remembered every single second of that first time they slept together. 

_He had been wide awake all night. Not only because Crowley was by his side, but also because he was worried about their punishment, for playing a part in saving the world. They had figured out how to trick Heaven and Hell according to the prophecy but he was still scared. Not for himself, but for his love. _

_Crowley noticed his worry and tried to calm him down. _

_"Do you trust me angel?" _

_"Obviously not, you're a demon."_

_He gave him a stare back knowing very well that it was a lie._

_Then Aziraphale sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "With all my heart." _

_There was no point anymore at pretending. _

_"Good." Crowley's warm whisper made him calm down and close his eyes softly. _

_How much he wanted to kiss him then. Confess his undying love and hold him close. Tell him that he was terrified because just the idea of losing his demon, his Crowley, his everything could kill him. He stayed silent instead, giving him a warm smile while Crowley hesitantly put his hand on his and held it tightly. _

And now it was happening again. Crowley was lying next to Aziraphale on his bed after asking the angel to join him and try for once to sleep. For some reason he didn't know, he had agreed to it, but it was impossible for him to sleep. 

Crowley looked so innocent while sleeping. Aziraphale had turned on his stomach and couldn't take his eyes off of him. He rested his head on his palm and studied his beautiful face; trying to notice every little detail of Crowley. He hoped he wasn't being too creepy. He'd seen it happen in romantic movies before and now he understood why someone in love would do it.

He couldn't keep his thoughts quiet. 

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered.

Crowley's lips turned into a smile and he opened his eyes. The bastard wasn't asleep yet. Aziraphale immediately blushed and hid his face under the pillow. 

Crowley started laughing. "Angel?" he said between his giggles trying to get the pillow away from the angel's head. When he succeded he looked at him with a sweet smile. Aziraphale was lying on his back now, still blushing. 

"What did you say my angel?" 

"Crowleyyyy," he whined trying to hide his face again with his hands. Crowley grabbed them and held them to each side of Aziraphale's head. He took a long look at him, slowly leaned down and pressed his lips on his. 

He pulled away. "I'm in love with you too, angel. Desperately." 

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a second kiss. This time a passionate one. Crowley continued "Let me show you just how much."

* * *

The next morning Aziraphale was woken up by small kisses coming from a certain demon's lips. He had actually slept, exhausted from the night before. 

"Hey," Crowley said softly lifting his head. His hair was an absolute mess but he had never looked more beautiful. 

"Hey," the angel whispered back, his heart full of love and affection. Crowley was pratically on top of him and was currently kissing his soft belly. 

"Angel?" 

"Hmm?" He gave him a sleepy smile even though he wasn't looking. 

"Can you tell me again?" 

"Tell you what?" 

"That you're in love with me." He turned to look into his eyes now. 

Aziraphale held his cheeks and made him come closer. "I'm in love with you Crowley. And I will never stop saying it to you, my love. I will make up for all the times I didn't say it. I love you. I love you. I love you." 

Crowley kissed him before wrapping his whole body around him. "I love you too angel. You are my one. My only one," he whispered to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
